


Submission of a Growing Boy

by NiaChase



Series: Help Me!! [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Watch a boy change from a sweet,10 year old boy turn into a converted lover to a man who is 15 years older than him. Will someone change him before it becomes to late?





	1. Ten Years old

My dad woke me up in my bed, telling me to hurry up. There was distant noise of my older brothers sleeping and snoring. We all decided to sleep in one room ever since our mom died. My brothers always told me that they didn’t trust my dad, or his intentions. My dad always bring in a strange women inside and they always makes noise in the other room. 

The eldest brother, Daniel, always told me to cover my ears. My dad grab my arm and pulled me along. I wanted to asked why were we leaving my brothers, but he was squeezing my arm so hard that I wanted to cry instead.

He closed my brother’s bedroom door and took me to the living room where there was a man waiting on the couch. I wanted my brothers. There was only one lamp on, making the room dim and creepy. The stranger look at me, smirking, eyeing me up and down. 

I wanted to hide behind my dad, but he just yank me and threw me in front of the stranger. I let out a small cry. Tears was streaming down my face. “This one is young enough to teach him what you want. And so long as I get paid what was promise, I honestly don’t give a damn.” My dad said. 

I didn’t know what he meant, but the stranger looked back at my dad, almost in a bored way, and said, “Don’t worry. I tend to keep my promises. So why don’t you run along and I’ll take what is mine now.” My dad bared his teeth and looked at me coldly.

The stranger looked backed at me. He ran a finger down my cheek and onto my chest. I felt exposed. Then he reach his hand out to me. “Come little one, let me take you to a better place.” I wanted to look over to my dad, but when I did, he was gone. I looked back at the stranger. “I want my brothers.” I told him. He stood up and I shrink back.

His hand was still out. “They are not your brothers anymore. Nor that man is your dad anymore. Now, come child, and don’t waste my time.” He said a little stricter. The lights came on in my brothers’ bedroom. 

The stranger grab my hand and started walking out the door. I walked too, scared that he might hit me like my dad would. The bedroom door opened and Daniel was standing in the doorway, looking confused.

I called for him, and he tried to go after me, but my dad appeared and tackled him down. My other brother, Zack, was trying to get dad off of Daniel. The stranger put me in the passenger seat, glaring at me.

I shrunk in my seat. He came around to the driver seat, lock the doors, and looked at me. I was scared of what he might do. He just lifts my chin to look at him and said, “That, little one, will be the last time you disobey me. The next time you do so, you will get punished. Understand?”

I cried, but he wouldn’t let go of my chin. “yes” I said in a weak voice. He brought his face closer, and I try to move back he wouldn’t let me. “Yes what?” he asked. I cleared my throat. “Yes sir” I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead and wipe my tears. “Good boy.” He said. He turn on the car, drowning out my brothers’ crying for me, and drove off far away from home.


	2. Eleven years old

The stranger, who was named Brian, taught me to get used to my naked body around him. He took me to his house first, telling me I can’t work with the big kids yet. I didn’t see any big kids in his house so I thought they must be somewhere else.

After the first couple weeks of crying and him getting at me, then punishing me, which hurt, I learnt that I must always call him sir, and everything he said to do must go without saying.Which meant walking around in no clothes. I always try to cover myself, but he would get mad, and I didn’t like it when he’s mad.  


I was sitting down on a black, fancy chair watching cartoons on a big T.V. The walls was very white with fancy paintings of people and places. The kitchen was bigger than my bedroom at home, and there was a pool in the backyard bigger than my tub. 

There was stairs near the entrance of the kitchen, leading to the bedroom and, as I call it, the bad room where I get punished. I always try to stay out of that room.  


As I was watching SpongeBob, Brian came in. He took off his jacket and came near me. I tried my best not to cover up. He smiled and kiss my cheek. “You’re home Sir” I said, trying to sound happy. He hum in approval.

I was going to get off the couch as ritual, but he said, “Stay on the couch little one.” I nodded and did as ordered. Then he stripped out of his clothes. I got a little scared. Especially when he took off his underwear.

What I saw made me shudder. He smiled at my fear, and sat down on the couch next to me. He patted his lap. “Come sit here” I was scared, but I knew better than to be slow. I got on his lap, far as I can from his hips, but then he pulled me against him.

I felt it hard against my butt and lower back. I shook with fear. He made a small laugh behind me. “Get used to this little one, you shouldn’t be scared of this just yet.” I nodded, too scared to speak. 

He rubbed his hands on my body, then he focus on my chest. I really jumped when he touch…that place. He just laugh as I fell off his lap and cover my chest. Once he calm down, he put his hand on my cheek. “You have so much to learn. Get used to being touch. I have held myself back long enough. It time for you to start being a man.”

I was trying my best not to cry, but a few tears escaped. He sighed out. “And yet you are still just a baby. No matter. You will grow. Now, I told you I will take good care of you and treat you like my best possession. Do you believe me?”

That was a trick question. It’s not like I can say no. “Yes sir, I believe you.” He nodded and brought my face closer. Then he kissed me. I didn’t know how to yet, but he didn’t mind.

When he backed away, he chuckled and stood up and grab my hand. “Let’s go little one. You still have a lot to learn, but I’ll be satisfied for now.” We went and shower together and went to bed. I was scared of what was going to come.


	3. Twelve years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gang rape  
> -Signs of rape  
> -Nothing too graphic, but you get the idea.

I ran as fast as I can. I didn’t dare look back. I knew he was going to be so mad once he knew I ran away. Another reason I couldn’t go back. I didn’t have much stuff, nor did I know where I was going. I thought about going to a phone, but I couldn’t. Brian only had his cellphone and didn’t have money for a phone booth.

I was hoping there was a police station somewhere but I didn’t see any. I stopped running, breathing hard and my head hurting. I had to figure out what to do. It was night out and there was creepy people out. I was scared to talk to anyone, but I had to do something. I walked to a guy smoking a cigarette.

He was watching females that had little clothes on. He had friends around, but he wasn’t talking to them. He had on nice clothes so I figure he had money or a car. “Excuse me sir.” He looked at as if I woke him from a deep sleep. 

He looked me over. Brian barely buys me clothes, so I had on Brian’s shirt and shorts that hardly fit me. “What kid?” he asked. “Do you know where the police station is?” the man laughed. Then he told his friends and they laughed also.

He smoked his blunt, then said, “Kid, you don’t go asking people around this neighborhood. That will get you shot.” “But Brian is after me—“ The stranger eyes lit up and so did his friends. “Brian. So you are his little bitch.” His friends started talking silently and was surrounding me. 

I tried backing up, but I was cornered. “It’s okay, we’ll take good care of you.” I didn’t believe him. I would believe Brian before this stranger. I tried running through his friends, but then someone punch me really hard.

I fell back to the ground, my eyes watering and my cheek hurting. “Please don’t” I cried, but no one listen. They started dragging me and yelled for help. The people looked at me, but no one helped me.

I called for Brian. I called for my brothers. I called for my mom. But nobody came. The men took me to a dark alley and started ripping my clothes off. Someone held my hands above my head and others held my feet and legs apart. I cried for Brian, wishing I never left. There was hands, mouth, something on me. I cried. I couldn’t fight back.

I laid naked as they touch me. Then there was a gunshot nearby, and one of the guys fell. Blood pooled from his head. The rest of the men turn around. I couldn’t see who did it. But I knew his voice. “I think you have something that belongs to me. 

And I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in you if you try something.” The stranger got in front of his men. “Well hello Brian, fancy meeting you here. You think maybe we could come up with something that works for both of us.” Brian huffed. “I don’t think so.” I got up slowly, but my body hurt so bad that I can barely walk. 

I moved as fast as I can towards Brian. “Of course not. You’re not known to share. But I did you a favor. He wanted to get the police on you, but I didn’t.” said the stranger. “True, but you did something much worse that I really should shoot you where you stand.”

As soon as I saw Brian, I moved as fast as I can to him. I hug him, begging for forgiveness and promising I would never do this again. I cried on him as he wrapped an arm around me. Then he lift my face and gotten angry. I started apologizing again, but he kept me close and direct his anger towards the men.

“Not only did you try to rape him, you hit him too.” Brian said angrily. He let go of me and walked closer to the stranger and his men. “Darrel, get in the car.” I flinch. He rarely calls me by my first name. But I hurried to the car, by the ally way. The one that took me from my family.

I got in and relaxed that I was safe. I didn’t think about driving away. About locking the door. Not even using his phone that he left in the car. All I thought about was the fact that he saved me and he was going to take me to his house. 

I looked and found a water bottle and quickly guzzled it. I just got done when the car door open and Brian got in. he didn’t start driving. He took a deep breath. I knew what was coming. “you are very lucky little one that I was awake when you left. 

Do you know how much trouble you could have been in?” then he looked at me and ran his fingers in my hair. “Don’t you ever do such a thing ever again. Understood?” I nodded and said “Yes sir” he reached back and pulled a blanket out.

He covered me with it and started driving. The warmth from the car and the blanket and the movement of the car made me sleepy. I feel asleep against the window, knowing I was at least safe with him.


	4. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Sex  
> Low Suicidal thought
> 
> The boy is lost in thought about what is happening to him and trying to decide his fate.

I thought of that night as I laid on the bed, wondering why I didn’t run away again and remembering. But sometimes I think, ‘this time it’s worth it’, but always hesitating at< the door. But now, hearing the shower going, knowing who was in it, I really wanted to leave.

But I couldn’t. My limb was tired and relaxed while my mind was screaming. My throat was sore from screaming and yelling that I wouldn’t be able to cry for help. My butt was so sore that I didn’t want to move. And all of that was because today was my birthday.  


“Time to be a man” he said.  


“First step into manhood” he said.  


“You’ll get used of it” he said.  


“I’ll make you feel something that it will be worth it” he said.  


I laid in bed, wondering if this life is worth living. I thought about my brothers, who I will never see again. Are they still looking for me? I thought about my dad, who gave me away to my now new lover.

Is the money worth it, at least? I thought about my mom, who escaped this horrible world of monsters. Is it better where she is? Is there a God? Will he help me? 

I thought about Brian, who was looking at me from above, prepping me to feel him again. Who claim he loves me while he was hurting me. Who said my name plenty of times in love, while I hold my tongue. I thought I was going to be safe coming back here, but all I did was put myself back in a world of torture.


	5. Fourteen Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darrel is now passed the breaking point that he is losing himself.
> 
> Signs of Sex.  
> Consensual, but still wrong since he's 14 and Brian's 29.  
> No offense to females. I am a female, but I figure we can go ahead and put  
> roles in their very illegal relationship.
> 
> Please tell me how I am doing. My mind moves a mile a minute, but my fingers can't.

I gave up my beliefs for a more tolerable life. I didn’t question him no more. I wasn’t scared no more. I didn’t get the fill of disgust no more. I gave in to his sick, twisted ways and found love. I gave in to the pain and found lust. I gave in to what he likes and found sexiness. Instead of him controlling me, I grab him and tell him I want this.

He sees the change, and he don’t call me little one no more. He calls me his lover. His baby. His. I lost my sense of self, only to join his sick fantasy. I cried for him. I kiss him like I love him. I wait for him when he leaves. I feel safe when I’m close to him.

Instead of waiting on the couch, like usual, I try cooking. At least something small and doable. Brian hates when I’m in the kitchen. He says that reminds him too much of a female.

As for why he don’t like females, he don’t really explain, more like just cover it by saying “I have something better than a female.” Then proceeds to kiss me and make love to me on the couch. I give in every time. I forget about the world and focus on the pleasure. That’s how I live now.  


After much thought and seasoning, I finally made a taco. I was actually proud of it. It taste really good too. I checked the time and fixed a couple for Brian, knowing he always come home six o’clock sharp as always when he leaves. Then I sat down on the couch and waited.  


And waited.  


And waited.  


And waited.  


By the time night came, I was mad. I smash a couple things I could get my hands on, then ran to the bedroom, lock the door, and cried. Part of me wondered what was going on. I knew he wasn’t in danger, people are scared of him. Was he with someone else? I held myself.  


I didn’t know how long I held myself until I heard the door open. I crawled away from the door. I knew he would be mad at the mess I made downstairs. I listened. There was no steps at first. I held my breath. Then…there it was. His steps came closer and closer until it stop in front of the door.

I still held my breath. Brian said in a low voice, “Darrel, open this door.” I didn’t move, hoping he’ll leave. Then he banged on the door, making me jump. “Darrel. Now.” He said calmly. That scared me more than the yelling. I got up slowly and crept to the door.

I unlock it and cracked the door open. I looked up, expectantly. Brian backed up against the wall and crossed his arms, making me open the door more so I can see him. “Why.” He said. He didn’t say it like a question.

It was a statement. I thought about the food I made him and it made me mad again. I lean against the doorway and crossed my arms, mimicking him. “You were out later than usual.

And you might be cheating on me. Am I not allow to get angry?” I looked over him. His clothes wasn’t neat and his jacket was off. Something he would never do. Brian laugh lowly. He was smiling. I got angrier and turn my back to him. Something I would usually get me punished. But I could still feel his eyes on the back of my head and his smirk still present.

“You really are a female.” He said. I got a little offended and looked over my shoulder. He was loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, slowly coming closer. “But I don’t mind it one bit.”

By the time he got to me, half his clothes were off. I forgot I was naked until he touched my bare skin. I sucked in a breath. “If you must know, business calls. Something pretty important.” He kissed my neck and I growl, determine not to fall for it. He turn me around a pulled me close to him. “How important?” I asked. He lift my chin. 

“Very important. In matter of fact, it’s about time you know what it is.” He guided me backwards till I hit the bed. I backed up some more till I was comfortable. He crawled on top of me. I unbutton his pants. “When?”

I asked. I finally got his pants undone and he took them off. Then he kissed me deeply, and I kissed back, something he says I get better at by the day. He didn’t answer my question yet, but I was too far gone to care.

His touch made me high and his lips made me feel like I was floating. It wasn’t till we were connected did I know I wasn’t coming back down for a while. I said his name like a prayer as he worshiped my body.

I cried out his name when I couldn’t take it no more. His fingers squeezed my hips as he kissed me, a moan escaping between us. My body relaxed and my mind was gone. I felt nothing but release. When I came back to earth, Brian was already standing, his naked body on display. He looked down at me as I was thinking how he make me feel this way.

He smiled and kissed me softly, but I grab him and made the kiss deep. I wasn’t done. And as he chuckled lowly and grab my hips, he wasn’t either. “Soon” he said. I was confused why he said that, but that thought was lost when entered me. This was all I ever wanted.


	6. Fifteen Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about rape  
> Smartass-ness  
> signs of a hand job and sex, but can be easily missed. I didn't dwell on that.

He woke me up early and told me to get ready. I growled and tried to get a few seconds of sleep, but hurriedly got up. A few nights ago, there were police knocking on the door, asking a few questions. Days before that, police were circling the neighborhood.

Brian wouldn’t tell me why. He came home one night and packed most of his things. I was getting scared of the police, but he told me nothing won’t happen to me and he always deal with them anyway. The last few nights, it had been quiet.

And just as I was relaxing again, he told me we were staying somewhere else. So here we are getting ready to go. I didn’t know what to wear since he don’t buy me clothes until showed me a white, one-shouldered dress and cute open-toed heels. I tried it on after brushing my teeth and trying to do something to my hair.

I caught a view in the mirror. My hair grew to my shoulders and touching the tip of my back. My face wasn’t exactly manly, it was softer. My brown eyes looked more of a dark abyss. A shell of my former self. I shook my head and tried on the dress. It actually fit and the shoes wasn’t that bad. I tried walking in them and after a few trips, I got it right.

I came out the bathroom to show Brian. He said he was tempted to take it off of me, but he also wanted me to be the best looking person that no one can’t have. He also handed me a cellphone. It was one of those flip phones. He told me that his contact was already in it and showed me how to use it. It was my first phone.

He told me to not make him regret it. Then he got on his casual clothes on, we left. He told me to go straight to the car as he put his stuff in the trunk. When he paused by the door, I got nervous. But then he got in the car with a smile. “What’s wrong?” I asked. “Nothing.” He said.

Then he lean over and kissed me deeply and I couldn’t help but respond with the same level of passion. When air began to be important, I back away, smiling. “Wait till we get in our room” Brian said. I felt myself get stiff, and it made a dent in my dress. Brian saw and said, “Cute.” He started the car and drove. One hand on the wheel to drive the car and the other to drive me.  


It took a few hours to get here, but we made it. The area was actually nice and a little expensive. “Wow!” I said, getting out the car. For years I stayed in the house with no contact to the outside world, but now…everything seems bright. 

The sun was shining and the sky was blue with a few white clouds. The grass was clean and trim. The buildings represented money. As soon as Brian got next to me, I grab his hand, remembering what happen last time I went outside. I huddled closer to him. 

Brian huffed, but smiled. We walked to a nice building that was very tall, I had to look up. For some reason, it reminded me of school. Brian only taught me only what I needed to know. I felt a little insecure about it. Brian pull me closer and I felt a little better.

Brian unlocked the door and we went inside. The place was lit up with flashing lights and, after asking Brian, a catwalk. There was three poles on the catwalk and it reminded me of the movies that had women dancing on them. I let go of Brian’s hand as I went up to it. I grab the middle one and try to mimic what I saw on t.v. 

The dress was wrong for this, so I looked like a fool. When Brian laugh, I stopped. “Soon love, you’ll dance for people. But let’s make sure you know how to give a private show first, okay?” He said. I nodded and came back to his side. I looked around the room some more and realized there was a lot of chairs and there was a desk by the door.

At the other end of the room was a bar. I felt a tug on my arm and I reach to grab Brian’s hand. He led me down a long hallway with doors on the whole left side. Once we reach the elevator, we got on and went to the fourth floor. When the doors open, there was a lot of people was talking and sitting on chairs.

They all had little clothing on. ‘Big Kids’, I thought. So that’s what he meant all those years ago. They all got quiet real quiet once they seen Brian. Brian led me out first like a queen. We walk hand in hand, our footsteps echoing in the room. I looked at some of the people.

Some had sad looks while some glared at me. Most were focus on Brian. He pulled out an empty chair and told me to sit. I sat down like I was back home waiting for him. He went towards the group. Some leaned back as others huddled. “Listen,” Brian said in a stern voice.

“A new year means new clients, and I expect each and every one of you, who asked for my help on the streets, to preform your best.” He glared act everyone in the crowd. “Or else” That sounded like when I get in trouble and he punish me. That voice was more of a threat than a promise.

Then he gesture towards me. “This is Darrel. You will think of as your future head, as I expect him to exceed all of you once he starts training.” They all look at me. There were more glares in the crowd now. I glared back, crossing my arms, more determine to make that statement true. Then he pointed at a guy and said, “You, stay here. The rest, prepare for tonight and get acquainted to Darrel.” 

Everyone got up and moving, so I got up too. Brian guided the guy he pointed to towards me. I shook hands with him. “Darrel, this with be your teacher to be the best here. He will teach you how to dance, attract, and other things you already exceeding in.”

I nodded. Then he look towards the guy. “After Darrel get himself acquainted with the others, take him to my room. Starting tomorrow, you have my permission to go down stairs to teach him and a few days off. Understood?” “Yes sir” Then Brian shooed him away. He held me close. “Have you slept with any of them?” I asked. 

He chuckled. “Still going on about that? Now why would I give myself to such low standards when I have someone who can please me the best already in my home, on my bed, naked, wanting and waiting?” He kissed me deeply till I was high enough to care if anyone was looking. He backed away and said, “hurry back. I’ll be waiting.” 

Then he walked away. I wanted to follow him. Why should I talk to other people? I turn around to find some looking at me. I walked towards them, not knowing how to start a conversation. Some looked me up and down as others glared at me. I ignored them and went to find the guy Brian pointed out. He was talking to a couple a females. 

I waited until he notice me. He looked at me. “Need something?” he asked. “What’s your name?” I asked. “Lander. Been here a good two years. How long have you been with Brian?” “Since I was ten. I didn’t become his lover till I was thirteen.” Lander, and the other females who were listening, was shocked.

I felt a little proud surprising them. One of the females touch my shoulder. She looked very pretty. Her black hair fell in waves down her back. Her skin was beautiful like bronze and her grey eyes popped with the dark eye shadow surrounding it. “You poor thing, that’s rape. What about your family?” She said. I gave a confused look. Rape? 

“My dad gave me away when I was ten. I don’t know about my brothers. And what’s rape?” Lander answered. “Rape is when you’re forced to have intercourse with someone else. And no consent was given.” I thought about it, then said, “Then I wasn’t raped. I wanted it. Sure it sucked the first few times, but I like it now.”

Lander shook his head while the two females looked sad for me. I decided to change the subject. “Well, what about y’all?” The females, Nia and Queniesha (She told me to call her Quen), told me that they came in together after being on the streets.

Just as they were telling me how they got here, there was a small audience and a voice that said, “So this is Brian’s new bitch.” I turn around and saw a stuck-up female and her friends staring at me in disgust. She was red. Like her hair was red, pulled up in a curly ponytail, her bra and underwear was black and red and her make-up made her hair pop and eyes dark.

I crossed my arms. “I don’t know about new, but more like always.” I said. She sneered. “More like not. What do you think he does when he leaves his house?” So she been in the house I stayed in? I got a little mad, but I tried not to let it show. “Well then you must not be all good since he comes back home every night, horny and wanting me. 

Must not be pleasing him right.” She gritted her teeth while a few people laughed. She glared at them, then said, “There is no way you, a little boy, can please him like me, a grown woman, can.” I got close to her, trying to mimic what Brian would do. “I think so by the way he is ready to put his hands on me and the way he says my name and worship my body. And even if I am his new bitch, that means you just got throw away. Now what do you have to say about that?” 

The room was silent as everyone was listening. The female disgust turn to hate. She was getting ready to say something when, “Darrel.” Everyone made way as Brian came to me. “Is there any problems?” He asked. I looked at the red-head chick, smirking at her. Then I looked at Brian. “No sir. Just putting people in their place.” I held my head high as Brian raised an eyebrow.

Then he turned and walked back to the elevators saying, “My bed is warm. Come join me and let me keep my promise of satisfying you fully.” I cast another look at red-head before walking tall towards Brian, who was waiting for me by the elevator doors. Needless to say, she was pissed, but none of that mattered when Brian took me to his room and made me forget why I was ever mad.


	7. Six Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might have someone who will help Darrel, but that may be a bad idea.

“You are doing better with your hip movement. But everything needs to flow. Don’t be stiff. And with the pole, pretend like you are a snake with your body. Wrap around it, use it as leverage.” Lander said. Easier said than done. Lander showed me a few moves that looks sexy and professional. 

But at least I know how to give a good lap dance, judging how fast Brian had me last night. He also taught me how to catwalk down the stage and pose. But anything with a pole was hard. It’s like you are stuck against the pole, or at least around it. Lander shook his head as I tried. He turn his back to me and rub his temples.

I felt disappointed. “Whatever. It’s my day off.” He headed out the door. I chased after him. I was glad I had actual clothes on. I had a nice red V-neck shirt and dark blue shorts. I even had nice shoes. ‘Nike’, I remember Lander saying.

I grab Lander in the street. “I’ll get better.” Lander huffed and said, “I know you will, but you don’t understand what I’m saying. Follow me.” I stayed close to him and follow him. We walked kind of far. 

I didn’t know the place at all and I knew if I get lost, I wouldn’t know my way back. “Where are we going?” I asked. Lander pointed to a building that didn’t have much windows and a brick exterior. “Um…should we go in there?”

I asked. Lander snorted. “Well, we already sex slaves. Why on earth is this scaring you?” I gave him a confused look. “Sex slave? I’m not a sex-slave”

Lander shook his head and said, “Ignorance is truly bliss, huh?” I didn’t understand, but I didn’t have time to ask when we hit the building. I realized there was music coming out of it. I was nervous, but Lander was smiling. He open the door and went in, with me close by. My first impression was impressed. The inside was wide and dome-like.

The music was good and I never heard of it before. There was people. I look through them and seen the two females, Nia and Quen, singing and dancing on a stage, and on beat. There was guys on drums and guitar and some clapping and singing. It was interrupted when the guy on the drums stopped with a smile on his face. Everyone complain until, “Lander!” The guy yelled. He got away from his drums and headed for Lander, who was already smiling and walking towards the stranger. I waited behind, feeling out of place. 

The stranger hug him, lift him, and spin him around. Lander laugh joyfully, something that I never heard him do. When the stranger put him down, they shared a loving kiss. I thought back and notice, Brian and I never shared a kiss like that. It always had an undertone of lust. When they separated, they both had big smiles on their faces.

“Gosh Lander. I…I thought—“The stranger couldn’t finish his sentence. His head fell on Lander’s shoulder, keeping Lander close. I wanted that. I wanted that with Brian. But I shot that thought down, knowing Brian wasn’t like that. But I still wanted that. The stranger’s friends came closer to Lander, and to the extent, me.

I back up to the door, remembering how I was surrounded last time. The door fell open and I fell to the ground. Lander and the stranger separated, Lander coming to check on me. “You okay?” he asked. He had light in his eyes instead of it being dull. His voice was also lighter too. My first thought: These people are normal.

They’re not like me. I quickly wanted to get out. I got up, stumbling back. “Yeah, I…um…I forgot something. I gotta go.” I stuttered. “Alright, I can walk you—“ “No! I got it. It’s no problem” Then I quickly ran back to the streets. I might not know where I was going, but I just wanted distance. I felt exposed and nasty around them.

I haven’t felt this since my first time when I was thirteen. How I debated taking my life. That was a dark time. I kept running till my legs hurt. People look at me weirdly, but no one asked. I kept walking, looking around me, trying to spot something familiar. It wasn’t until someone touch my back did I almost scream. Someone covered my mouth and held me close.

It was a stranger I didn’t know. I scream in his hand, trying to push him away. He smiled into some onlookers saying, “Don’t worry, he’s my boyfriend. He is still pissed from this morning. No morning sex” Some people got disgust and kept walking as the stranger pull me into an alleyway. I panic more. “Whoa…It’s okay. I’m Lander’s friend!” 

I stopped screaming, but tears formed in my eyes. “Alright, I’ll move my hand, but don’t scream. I’m not going to hurt you. Okay?” I didn’t nod, but I kept quiet. He move his hand slowly, and I kept quiet, waiting for him to do something. He had me against the wall and close to him. I didn’t move, but my heart started beating faster. 

I didn’t want to acknowledge why. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. But I knew if I called your name, you would’ve ran, then it would really be weird.” He wiped my tears. I duck my head, almost touching his shoulder. Now I really didn’t want to know why my heart started beating faster.

I clean my tears and look back at him. He looked like he been caught and blushed, backing up a little, but still close enough. “I’m Allen. Lander’s friend. We all went to find you, knowing you’ll probably get lost. We didn’t mean to scare you back there.” I shook my head, half to disagree and the other to get his nice voice out my head.

The stranger, Allen, was cute. Even handsome. His blue eyes was full of caring and concern. His hands was nice and his body had a nice built to it that I wanted to touch his chest. His voice was sweet as honey and his tan skin looks nice and smooth. His shirt was tight enough to show off his slight chest and arms. I bet if he turns around, he would have a nice ass too. 

I cleared my throat. “No, it’s my fault. It was stupid.” “Well being around strangers didn’t help and from what I know, different environment too.” “You’re too caring” He smiled. I wanted him to keep smiling.He looked away from me, scratching the back of his head, his body making my mouth water.

“Anyway, I’m going to call Lander to let him know I found you. Is that okay? You won’t run, right?” he asked? “No, I won’t” I said. He smiled and picked up his phone and walked a few feet away. I looked. ‘Oh yeah, he has a nice ass.’ I thought.

I bit my lip. When he turn around to face me, I’m pretty sure he caught me. He raised an eyebrow. “Like what you see?” he said teasingly. “If you’re presenting it to me, yeah, I do.” He bit his lip and looked away, thinking about something. Then he said, “Fuck. You are a piece of candy yourself. Let me walk you back?” I smiled.

“Sure.” So we walked side by side, him talking to me and asking about me. He never asked why I was working at a strip club, or anything like that. He asked normal stuff like my favorite color and show. He asked about a book, but I told him I couldn’t read well. The last time I read was when I was ten. He didn’t judge, but he was confused.

I decided not to elaborate on that. As we were walking, our hands did touch, but I was scared of grabbing it. I was also scared how one small touch can make my heart flutter. He told me he was seventeen years old. His birthday was in a few months away. I told him mine was too. He did the math and said we were two years apart from each other. I blushed and asked him how he knew. He didn’t make me feel dumb, but I still felt it. 

I said sorry, but he brushed it away. He told me that math is a hard subject anyway. I smiled at him. He looked away, biting his bottom lip. When we made it to the strip club, he grab the tips of my hand, and my heart jumped. I could tell he was trying to control his nervous tick of scratching behind his head. He put his hand in his pocket. “Anyway, we’re here. Will I ever see you again?” 

He asked shyly. I smile. “I would like too” I said, this time, getting close to him. He raised an eyebrow, his shyness is gone. “Daring, aren’t you?” he said teasingly. I put my arm around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. Our nose touch slightly.

His eyes were lidded, holding my waist now. “I can be many other things too” I whispered. His eyes clouded over. He rub my cheek softly, as if asking for permission. I was confused, but I nodded.He slowly close the gap between us. I let out a soft sound. He lips were soft and sweet. There was no lust or hunger for pleasure.

I felt….well, I didn’t know what I felt, but I wanted more. I open my mouth and Allen took the chance. I wanted to soar. We kept kissing until someone yanked Allen away from me. The guy who did it, was Lander. He was pissed for some unknown reason. He got between Allen and I. Allen looked annoyed. “Dude! What was that for?!” 

Lander crossed his arms. “Darrel is off limit” “Why?” “It’s for your own good” Then Lander took me inside without giving me a chance to fight. The girls came in after us. Lander locked the door. Then he looked at me.

“The fuck are you doing? You’re with Brian. You can’t just go kiss any guy because he makes you feel good. You need to look out for your well-being.” I crossed my arms. “I know how Brian is. At least more than you.” I said. Lander chuckled.

“No you honestly don’t. We dealt with more shit from him that I’m trying to keep you out of it. To keep you safe. Don’t play games with him Darrel. All you going to do is cause pain to yourself.” Lander walked away. Nia was saying something, but I couldn’t hear. I was mad. The one time I actually felt good, I couldn’t have it.

  
I should’ve listened.


	8. Sixteen years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have three more Chapters after this one and then I will be posting the Part two to this one. Thanks for Reading.

I danced, fuck, eat, and sleep.  


Dance, fuck, eat, sleep.  


My schedule every day since I Brian caught me. Ever since that night, I haven’t talked. I avoid talking unless I have to. I abandon my emotions, feelings, anything. It makes my life simpler. But the bad part about it is that I still dream about that good feeling with the Allen. I could never forget his name. I could never forget the time we went on dates.

The times we shared kisses. The time he finally had me at last. I never looked forward for something as small as catching a glimpse of the person you want to see. But just as I remember the good memories, I still remember that night. It started off as a good day. Allen took me to dinner and we talked a lot.

I finally told him why Lander was defensive that day. “Lander was just looking out for me. He didn’t mean no harm. There’s some rough stuff going on back home” Allen nodded. “I know. But why?” I stalled answering the question. I looked around. 

The restaurant was actually nice. Allen said it was called Ed’s Diner. Allen was good friends with the owner and he even works here. The place was dim since it was night and there was music playing softly in the background. Brian told me a week ago that he wouldn’t be home that night, heading for work.

The funny thing was that he took the red-head girl, named Cherry, with him to work. He didn’t come back yet. But I did find out that the people working was much happier with him not around. During breakfast, people were friendlier and happy. 

That was a drastic change to when he was here. Allen grabbed my hand and I looked back at him. He had an eyebrow raised. I smiled shyly. Ever since he turn eighteen, people have been going up to him and asking him out. It was a surprised he said no to them. He told me it was he was finally of age.

I didn’t know what it meant, so I asked. He looked worried for a minute. “It means that I’m finally of age to give consent to sex and I’m legally an adult.” That reminded me of what Lander said about rape.

Was I raped? I wasn’t supposed to have sex yet? “I thought thirteen was.” Allen shook his head. I looked down for a moment, feeling confused. “Is it bad that I already did it?” I was scared that he was going to look at me differently. But he lift my hand he was holding and kissed it. “It’s becoming more of a thing.

Besides, so have I.” I smiled at him. “Would you do it with me?” This time, Allen looked away and adjust himself on his chair. I was still waiting for an answer. Then he looked back and said, “Yes, to be honest, I would.” Then he looked away, and cursed under his breath. “I’ll be back” he said and got up.

He headed towards the bathroom. I was confused, but then remember how Brian did the same thing when I was eleven. He always went to the bathroom. I decided to follow him. By the time I got there, Allen was splashing water on his face and taking deep breaths. I also saw he had a dent in his pants. 

I smile. When he finally looked at me, I was already coming closer, wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself close to him. “You know,” I said. “We can go to your house and finish this off.” I grab his clothed groin and he moan, but he back away from me. “Shit Darrel. Please don’t” Allen said pleadingly.

He back against the wall. I used that to turn around and press my butt against his hard crotch. His hands automatically went to my hips, pulling me closer. I pressed my back against his chest. I moved my hips on his body, trying to make friction. Allen moaned louder, but said, “Darrel, I need you to stop” 

I was confused, but I kept going. “But it would be so easy to do it now. It will only take a few minutes for me to be ready for you.” Allen growl and turn us around so I was against the wall. “Shut up Darrel” Allen said, but his body was still against me. “Your body is saying one thing” I said. Allen chuckled lowly.

“Yeah well, you are offering” “Then take it” I said, a little angry myself. Allen shook his head, but was looking at me differently. “I don’t want our relationship based on sex. You do that enough at your job.”

I glared at him. So he did think something about me since I’m working there. “So you think I’m a fucking whore! Fine! Get away from me!” I tried pushing him, but he was so much stronger than me. 

He pull me closer to him. “Let go of me! I’ll scream!” I said, struggling to get away from him. He just laugh lowly, which made me glare more at him. “Darrel, let me explain.” Allen said in a calm voice. “No.” I said, but I stop pushing him away…or at least trying. “I want us to be in love with each other. Hell, I’m am falling for you.

But I don’t want that to be based on sex. I want us to be close to each other. To be able to trust each other and know things about each other. I want to know you. I want you Darrel.” I wanted to cry, but I didn’t. I didn’t know what do, but my heart was beating so hard and fast, I was sure he hear it. I also felt guilty for pressing against him.

I wasn’t until he kiss me softly and slowly did I finally let me tears fall. It was sweet as he held me softly against him. There was no rush or lust. It was like we were had all the time in the world, and we were the only ones in it. When he separated from me, he wiped my tears and said, “Let get out of the bathroom.” While he thought this place was probably the weirdest place to be open, at the moment, it was the most romantic place ever.

We exit the bathroom, Allen decided we should dance to this soft music. I told him I didn’t know how to dance. He smiled and told me it was easy. Turns out…it wasn’t. I kept stepping on his toes as he winced in pain. And as I felt guilty, Allen kept giving me kisses and held a smile on his face. After a while of horrible slow dancing, we just swayed to the soft melody.

I leaned my head between his neck and shoulder, closing my eyes and losing myself to his warmth. I felt safe and completed him. I felt calm and relaxed.  


And that’s when everything turn to shit.  


First, it was a car screeching to a halt outside. I thought nothing of it. Then it was the soft voices of others around us. That made me nervous and held on to Allen. He wrapped his arms around me. My breath went rapid. I wanted to panic. I finally found what I wanted when I was young. Peace. But now, as Allen was saying something I couldn’t hear, holding my face close to his, I realized…  


I can’t have that.  


I said the only thing that might help me in the future to him. I wanted this feeling to stay. I said,  


“Find Darrel Johnston”  


Brian was next to me glaring and angry as Allen was confused. Allen was something I had close to home. I can only hope he understood what I said. I headed out the diner, and on my way out, Brian was gripping my arm. I knew I was in big trouble.


	9. Two Months Later After Being Caught

Sleep  


Eat  


Stay alive  


Sleep  


Eat  


Stay alive  


Suffer….Suffer….Suffer…  


Sleep  


Eat  


Stay alive  


Suffer….Suffer…  


SUFFER  


This was the harshest punishment he ever gave me. He tossed me in a cold, dark, empty room. He close the door, and it was pitch black. No light, no voices, nothing. Not even time.

I tried counting. I lost count after a million. I waited for him to open the door. He didn’t. I got sleepy, so I fell asleep. When I woke up, I didn’t know if I was truly awake.

It was still pitch black. When I was hungry, I scramble for food they somehow leave whenever I was asleep. When I had to use the bathroom, I had to use a corner or, if I was too scared, go on myself. The hard floor was cold.

I shivered. I peed on myself to keep warm, but after a while, it started giving me rashes. Then I couldn’t sleep. It was too cold. I kept hearing soft voices taunting me soon after. When the voices get louder, I scream for help. I beg for forgiveness. I keep screaming till I lose my voice.

Then I lay on the floor. But I couldn’t sleep. I constantly jump every time I thought someone or something touch me. But I submit to that. I let the touches hurt me, let it whisper in my ear. I lost myself.

I lost my sense of reality. Then finally, light. Blinding light. I was hoping I was dead. Or at least away from the darkness. I wasn’t. Lander came in wearing little to no clothing. He came in, ignoring the smell, and squat down to me. Part of me wondered if he was going to say ‘I told you so’. He didn’t. 

I looked at me angrily and said “Get up.” I ignored him. “Darrel, get up. You have to be stronger than this.” I still ignored him. He kept trying to get me up, telling me I have to beat Brian’s game. I didn’t care. Lander sighed, then called for Nia and Quen and a new guy. Andy. Andy was his name.

He resemble me, in a way. He was lanky and short. His hair was silky with a slight curl that reach the nape of his neck. He was already had bruises and hickeys on him. He look scarred as if someone was sucking the life out of him. Most likely, Lander was trying to help him. They took me to a bathroom.

They strip me of my clothes and put me in a warm bath water. They scrub me till me skin was clean. Then they got rid of the bath water, fill it up again, and scrub me till my skin was raw. Then I heard him walked in. I didn’t dare look at him. Instead, I focus on Andy’s reaction to him entering the room. I could see him withdrawing himself mentally. He absently rub where the hickeys were.

Did Brian….?

“Let’s go” Brian said with a booming voice. Andy hesitated. He looked down, trying to hold back tears. He looked happier when he had to clean me. Andy got up, but I grab his arm. He looked at me, frighten. “Darrel, let go of him.” Brian said in a low, threatening voice.

“Please.” Andy said in a small, timid voice. I stood up in the tub a faced Brian. He was leaning against the doorway, smirking. “A two months in the dark room. I’m quite surprise you haven’t lost your mind yet.” He chuckled. I glared at him. “So you got a replacement. Highly doubt he could do it better than me.”

I step out of the tub, towards him. He shrugged. “Nowhere near. At least he’s loyal.” I crossed my arms. “Says the one who took that woman to his other job for a whole week” I said. Brian laughed. “So that’s why you went out with that other man. Don’t you think after the first time you ran, I would put a tracker on you?” I thought about Allen. I went out with him because he treated me right.

He was caring and forgiving. He showed me what it’s really supposed to be like in a relationship. He showed me….love. At least, how you suppose to fall in love with someone. With time and patience. Trust, but no rush. No force. But I didn’t tell Brian that. “Yes, I was jealous. But he wasn’t as good as you.”

I ignored the part about the tracker. I have to find where he put it first. Brian looked over my shoulder at Andy. I didn’t look back. Then he said something under his breath and looked back at me. “Proved how much you want me and I’ll consider apologizing.” I looked back at the others. Lander was worried, but knew what I was doing. Nia and Quen was scared for me. Andy…Andy was making himself small. He was scared and frighten. 

He was close to Lander’s side as if trying to hide. I saw a small part of Andy that was me. We both suffered under Brian’s touch, but I’m more used to it and I know him better. I looked back at Brian and nodded. I headed out the room knowing where Brian was sleeping and I’ll be waiting for him.

No one should go through what I had to go through most of my life.No should have to lose their sense of self like I did. I told myself that I would help others get out of here while I keep Brian occupied. I laid on his bed after freshening up, thinking,

‘This will be the rest of my life.’

And part of me was okay. I would take the pain and suffering from Brian as long as I would live.

Brian came in, looking like he is ready to have me night and day. And I was ready. The least I could do for myself was live a more tolerable life.  


Dance, fuck, eat, sleep  


Dance, fuck, eat, sleep  


Stay alive  


Suffer….Suffer…Suffer


	10. Seventeen Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Chapter, then I will start on part two. Feedback would be helpful. Thanks for reading and the kudos.

I was on stage, wearing the sluttiest outfit, becoming the star. NightStar, DemonBabe, Queen. All my stage names during the whole time I worked. Queen became more permanent even though they all know I’m a boy. But at night, I had long, curly hair pass my shoulders, lipstick and make-up, revealing outfits and music to dance to. A Queen. 

I tease a few, give a few lap-dances, and if I have a high bidder, sleep with them. Become their slave for the night. Sex-slave. Lander was right. The tips be coming in pretty good and every worker has a jar to keep it in. I always give my tips away, leaving me with nothing, knowing I would gain it back the next day. I wouldn’t talk to no one unless Brian asked me something.  


Sometimes, I talk to Andy. Mostly to see how he was. He would always talk to me about his fears being here, he even told me he been held up at a lab by Brian for two years before coming here. He also said there was another boy, his boyfriend, still at the lab. He didn’t say what they did to him and his boyfriend. He always kept quiet about that. 

He also ask why did I stick up for him that day. “Because, I didn’t want you to become like me” I said. He shook his head. “In a way, I already am” he said. I shook my head, but didn’t elaborate. Lander always try to talk to me, but I always ignore him. I didn’t know why I did, but I did. I just keep putting money in his jar so he can get out. So he can be with his boyfriend Nick. 

But then he always takes the money out and put it in everyone else jar, leaving himself nothing. He said, “If you’re not leaving, neither will I.” I knew he wanted me to yell or talk to him in some way, but I kept quiet. But I still put money in his jar. A few months later, Brian introduced Ryan. He scowled at everyone, but his eyes was roaming, as if looking for someone.  


It wasn’t until Brian left, giving me thirty minutes to mingle, did Andy raced towards Ryan, hugging him tight and close. I looked away. Relationships in this job don’t last. But I said nothing and watched Lander introduce himself as second head of the people and motion me as first and leader. 

Ryan first glared at me, but as Lander and Andy pitched in to explain who I am, Ryan’s glaze turn soft. The other’s warned him as to let me do my thing as it was keeping Brian occupied and not as focus and harsh on them. Ryan looked like he wanted to argue, but didn’t get a chance to as I left to prepare myself for Brian.

Ryan played the part he should without argument, even though every time someone touches Andy, he gets pissed, but he held his tongue. But, in some way, we became a group. Lander, Andy, Ryan, and I. They always sit at my table and chat while I listen. Lander’s daily ‘Can I get Darrel to Talk to Me’, Andy’s, and now Ryan’s too, daily release of emotions or talking random crap. I didn’t mind.

It was my life, not like I care for it. But they did. I guess part of me was glad, but I wanted to give up. That was until Allen, his friend Nick, and other friend called Steven, alongside two guys and one woman walk in. Allen’s eyes scan the place, till they landed on me. He knew it was me. But I kept dancing on the pole.  


I tried to ignore him. But when I came time to give lap dances, Allen was close and he grab me. I kept dancing to distract myself, but I heard him clearly. 

“I’m going to get you out of here”


	11. Epilogue: Allen-After Brian took Darrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up today called "Saving Darrel Johnson". It would be focus mostly on Allen's point of view and it will be long. And there will be a part three after called Welcome To Hell (Brian's point of view) .

Find Darrel Johnson  


I didn’t know what he meant. What do he mean go find him? Wasn’t that him? Does he want me to find where he have been held captive?  


Find Darrel Johnson  


And who was that man? Why was Darrel scared of him? Why did he head towards him? There was so many questions flying around my head, I didn’t know what to focus on first. So after my heart started racing, my mind started yelling, and my mild panic after not seeing Darrel for a few days followed by the thought of Darrel may be getting tortured, I started at the beginning. 

I gather clues while also thinking that I am an idiot trying to play Sherlock Holmes. I made a list. First on the list: Johnson. That was the first time I heard his last name. Whether it meant something or not, I would have to look it up. Second: Darrel works at a strip-club that also prostituted people inside, most likely him being one himself. I still didn’t know how to feel about that, but after talking to Nick, Lander’s boyfriend, I have to have trust in Darrel. 

Third: Lander somewhat gets out and roam the streets and talks to Nick. I have to catch him and find more information about Darrel and also, because I am worrying, find out how he is holding up. I looked at my list of what to do and stuff I may have to investigate. It was pretty small, but I can only hope that the internet and Lander have a lot of information to give. I folded the piece of paper and set it by my laptop in my room. 

My room was pretty empty, but the time I brought Darrel over, he thought it was amazing. “It’s very homey” He said with a genuine smile on his face. It consisted of a queen bed in the corner, my desk with my computer and some books on it, a dresser with pictures of my mom on top (Darrel stared longingly at that. When I asked about his family, he just calmly said he didn’t know.), my t.v. with a PlayStation 3 and a collection of DVDs, and posters of colleges I wanted to get in to and R&B artist singers. 

I remember when he was confused about who the people were (Who didn’t know Beyoncé, Usher, and Michael Jackson?) and what my college posters say. It was strange how the last time he went to school was when he was ten. Darrel didn’t explain that, but did look pretty sad about it.

I decided not to bring it up. But now that I’m thinking about it more, could that man had play a role in that? He definitely wasn’t Darrel’s dad… could it? I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t hear Steven walk in. When he touch me, I jumped. “Dude, you okay?” I took a deep breath and nodded. Steven still looked worried, but said nothing. 

Then I heard a door open and close again. I knew it was Nick. “Honey, I’m home.” Nick shouted. That brought a smile to Steven’s face and I couldn’t help rolling my eyes, a smile on my face too. Steven and I headed out of my room as Nick was taking his gear off and putting it on the desk, near the door. Nick was working at a car shop, changing oil and fixing engines. 

He always said his dad taught him the basics and he just learn the rest. One day, he said, he was either going to open up his own shop or be a construction worker. He like to keep his hands busy. It was a miracle when Lander was able to calm him down some. Now Nick knows how to relax. Now if only Lander can control Nick's mouth. “Why is there no food waiting for me?” he said, arms crossed. Steven shook his head.

“Cut the act, I getting to it. I just got home anyway” Nick put on a goofy smile and started blessing Steven to the heavens. Out of three of us, Steven was the best cook. I was the neatest one while Nick can fix anything from cellphone to a t.v. to a leaky pipe. I choose to ignore them and sat on the couch, thinking about Darrel again. 

After I told the guys what happened at the diner, Nick just looked away thinking while Steven bluntly said, “You’re crossing a very dangerous line being with him” I couldn’t help think it was true, but Darrel really did mean something to me.I remember when we slow dance. How relaxed he was against me, trusting me to hold him and keep him safe and warm.

How he held on tight to me when that stranger came in. How I made him look at me and I was trying to calm him down. How wild his eyes were. How sad and scared he was. But the main thing I saw, was how the light in his eyes died. How withdrawn he became in one minute. 

Find Darrel Johnson  


“Hey Nick?” I called out. Steven and Nick pause their debate on what to eat. “Yeah Allen?” “When is the next time you’ll see Lander?” There was a pause. Then he said, “Usually the weekends behind the strip-club when he takes his smoke break. Still trying to make the bastard quit.” “Can I go with you this weekend? I just have to ask some questions.” “Is it about Darrel?” 

Steven asked. I look at him. He was concern that I was getting into mess I shouldn’t be messing with. But he didn’t know the bond we form when we met. How relationship grew every time we got together. The peace we shared when we slow dance. 

“Yes, it’s about Darrel. He needs me Steven. He asked for my help.” “I know he did. Why don’t you contact the police then?” His voice rising. I know he was looking out for me, but I couldn’t help getting angry. “Because I believe he would’ve done it already and it didn’t work. I’m his only hope. If I listen to you, he’s going to die.” “Guys” Nick tried to intervene, but it was loss.

“If you get into this mess, you are going to die. I would rather have him die than you.” Shouted Steven. “So you would rather get his blood on your hands than try to help him when he ask for it?” Steven tense body fell. He looked at me with sad eyes and said,< “I just want to keep you safe.” “Yeah…well…I want Darrel safe too.” I got up and walked to my room and closed the door.  


Find Darrel Johnson  


‘Don’t worry,’ I thought. ‘I will.’


	12. Updates

Part 2 is uploaded now. It's call Saving Darrel Johnson. Glad you enjoy the story.

Part 3: Welcome to Hell. Brian's point of view. Enjoy.

Part 4: A New World. It has Brians, Allen's, And Darrel's point of view. Enjoy. THank you for the hits, and kudos and the one comment. Enjoy the series.


End file.
